chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Blügon
Blügon is an OverWorld Creature. He is a blue-furred Elementalist who resembles a cross between a yeti and gorilla. He is sometimes known as "the Cold Warrior" on account of the fact that he inhabits the brutal Glacier Plains. Appearance Blügon looks like a ton of muscle covered in thick, icy blue fur. He often carries a pick, which is handy when climbing up the towering ice walls of Glacier Plain - the ice groaning as Blügon wields the pick with his mighty hands. Background Information Blügon is bluff and blustery, just like the Glacier Plains themselves. He jealously protects his private sanctuary of ice and snow. Woe to the foolish UnderWorlder who dares to trespass! Many of Blügon's fallen foes have made the mistake of thinking that Blügon is all brawn, but any Creature who faces him in battle soon discovers that there's much more than muscle under that furry blue facade. Blügon definitely doesn't suffer from "brain freeze"! Blügon has very few friends due to his isolated location; however he does have a friend in the warrior Raimusa, as well as the mysterious creatures that co-exist alongside him in Glacier Plains. These seldom-seen creatures are suspected to be a Tribe known as The Frozen. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Blügon able to spy on Gal'drad's progress on the M'arrillian Heat Cannon. At the climax of the war, Blügon was brainwashed by the Chieftain, but was freed when Aa'une was defeated. [citation needed] Powers and Abilities Besides being powerful and wise, Blügon has honed his use of the Water Element to near-perfection. In the Glacier Plains, his attacks are almost always icy. They rightly send a chill straight through the hearts of every adversary. Release and Promotion Blügon was released as a Rare card in the Dawn of Perim set. Blügon, Winter Warrior was released as a Super Rare card in the Forged Unity set. Strategies The original Blugon is a must have for any water attack based deck. His water 5 gives an extra boost to all his water attacks, and if you equip him with a Torrent Krinth, he can deal an additional 10 damage with his water attacks. With his high wisdom, Rainspear is a perfect attack as it has a base damage of 20, + 10 with the stat check, + 10 more with the torrent krinth and water 5, dealing a powerful 40 damage. Blugon, Winter Warrior, can be useful in a couple of ways. With his regular ability, he can be incredibly useful with Mipedian Strike Decks. This will allow your to use their Invisiblity: Strike X a second time, which is obviously very effective against your opponent. If you are running a M'arrillian deck, his brainwashed ability can do the opposite by shutting down any strike decks. In the Show Breakdown Card Owners *'Peyton' *'Kaz' *'Tom' Pictures Category:OverWorld Elementalists Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:Overworld Minions Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures With Water Category:Elementalists Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Rare Creatures Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Minion Category:Creatures Category:Brainwashed Notes and References